1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus can be used to perform data processing in a FAX transmission work or any other work for business. In such a case, it may be necessary to retransmit FAX data if the transmission processing has failed or a resending request is received from the other party. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-237998, it is conventionally known to perform retransmission processing if the FAX transmission has failed.
In the FAX transmission, a cover sheet is occasionally attached to a FAX document to be transmitted. The cover sheet is a cover page or an invoice on which sender information (e.g., name and address) is described. However, according to the prior art discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-237998, nothing about the cover sheet is taken into consideration and therefore a cover sheet not intended by a user may be erroneously output.